2013 Christmas Fic: Change of Plans
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: It's Christmas eve, and five lovers are snowed in. Though they had planned to go out, they certainly didn't mind being stuck inside. PWP? Grimmjow/Ulquiorra/Hichigo/Ichigo/Toshiro


**Title: **2013 Christmas Fic – Change of Plans.

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated M.

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings: **Grimmjow x Hichigo x Ichigo x Ulquiorra x Toshiro

**Additional Info: **Dedicated to _Sora the Mangaka_

**Summary: **It's Christmas eve, and five lovers are snowed in. Though they had planned to go out, they certainly didn't mind being stuck inside. PWP?

**Loveless Paradox: **I'd like to dedicate this Christmas fic to everyone who enjoyed my fics from the previous years but also to the requester/reviewer; _Sora the Mangaka_

Sora My dear, I read your request back in 2010 and I just had NO idea how to make a story. So this year as I was cruising through my reviews for a Christmas fic I stumbled upon your request. And squealed.. Idea just popped! Then I lost it, and made a new one lmao…

**Grimmjow: ***clears throat * -

**Hichigo/Shiro: **Alii doesn't own anything remotely bleach, besides her dreams of course and tha stories.

**Grimmjow: ***scowls * Stole my line (- _ -)

**Ulquiorra: **...

**Ichigo: **Oh give it a rest you two, Can't you just get along?

**Toshiro: **You're making him take HALF my name!?

**Loveless Paradox: **Well I can't call them Ichigo and Hichigo.. Who names their sons that... it's just lame. So we'll go with Ichigo and Shiro. Normally I'd name him Ogichi, but I didn't feel like it this time.

**Toshiro: **But.. But.. This is bull! I demand he be renamed.

**Shiro: **Maa maa.. What's got ye'r panties in a bunch Toshi.

**Ichigo: ***sigh *

**Ulquiorra: **... Write

**Loveless Paradox: **YES SIR (o3o)7

* * *

**Grimmjow x Hichigo[Shiro] x Ichigo x Ulquiorra x Toshiro - Change of plans. **

"Shiro, What are you doing?" A small white haired male peaked his head out from his kitchen. Toshiro himself was baking some Christmas cookies, and then he realized that his normally irritating lover was super quiet. Peeking in the living he noticed the other albino haired male sitting near the window watching the wind whip around and the snow pelt the window.

"It looks like we'r ta be snowed in…" The other drawled peering at his adorable lover in an apron.

"WHAT!" Came an aggressive shout from the couch on the opposite side of the room. Loud footsteps brought their most dominant lover to the window. The blue haired male pressed his face against the glass and he groaned.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" A voice came from another room in the house, before an orange haired male walked out looking a little pink and wild spikes out of place; more than usual that is. When another male followed him out of the room fixing his shirt, the other three males in the living room laughed.

"I was going to go out, but now that I think about it. You and Ulquiorra have the right idea I think." The orange haired male's face went pink and he tried to hide it by looking away. The unfortunate thing being with 4 other lovers, you'll probably look away into someones elses eyes. When Shiro caught his eye with a knowing smirk, Ichigo began walking towards the kitchen.

"It was just a kiss, why are you always so damn horny Grimm." Ichigo scowled as he marched into the kitchen. Stopping in surprise at the Christmas cookies sitting on the cooling trays. Inching towards them, he picked one up and bit into it. Moaning, he looked back at his teal eyes lover and grinned.

"Damn Toshi, You've outdone yourself. These are delicious." The smaller male blushed at the compliment and gave the other a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Ichi, now don't eat them all. The others have to have some too." Hearing the oven timer, Toshiro turned the oven off and pulled the last batch of cookies from the it. Placing the tray on the stove on top of the oven, Toshiro waited about a minute before placing the cookies on the cooling racks placed on the kitchen island. "Done." He grinned.

Gasping in surprise when he was lifted up into someones arms, he looked back at Shiro grinning at him. "Good, time ta do something fun." He turned around and began leaving the kitchen.

"W-wha—Baking cookies is fun! Shiro put me down this instant!" The smaller cried thrashing in his lovers arms.

"If ya keep wigglin' like that, I'ma drop ya Toshi." Shiro knew he wouldn't drop his lover, but teasing the other was so much fun.

"And we obviously don't want that." Ichigo teased, following behind them while munching on one of the delicious cookies. Grunting in surprise when he walked into someone, he looked up into Grimmjow's mischievous eyes. "W-" Moaning when the taller swiped down and drew him into a kiss.

Pulling away from his lover, Grimmjow licked his lips before grinning down at the flushed orange haired male. "Mm, tasty."

Ichigo placed his hand on the teal haired males chest and leaned closer. He felt another body push up against his back and knew it was Ulquiorra. The black haired male was always very quiet, and the two males latched onto him instantly sandwiching him between them. "Are we going to join Shiro Squared?"

"We should." Grimmjow still chuckled at the slight joke, they had all created back when they had all first started going out together. It had been many years, but it still gave him a slight chuckle. The three of them headed towards the bedroom and listened to both Shiro and Toshiro actually just Toshiro who was arguing with Shiro.

Entering the bedroom, Ichigo grinned at what he saw. Toshiro lay on his back, Shiro holding his arms above his head with one hand and his other was caressing the smallers pale chest. Ichigo kneeled on the bed to be above Toshiro as well and he placed his hands on Shiro's shoulder and turned him towards him. When the albino was facing him, and meshed their lips together. Groaning, Shiro licked inside Ichigo's mouth. Toshiro was sure good at baking, also the strawberry tasted like Grimmjow. Pulling back from each other Ichigo moaned and placed a peck on his lips before going to Ulquiorra who was behind him.

Growling in excitement, Ichigo shivered as Ulquiorra skillfully devoured his mouth. He always loved Ulquiorra's kisses. They would cause him to purr, and Ichigo was always disappointed when the other would pull back. Whining when his lover did so, Ichigo leaned back into the paler males arms. Ulquiorra was actually smaller in stature, but he was still more dominant than Ichigo; most of the time they tended to switch. Toshiro being small and being the doting housewife type was their definite bottom. Shiro was a very dominant person, but he bottomed to Grimmjow and sometimes his twin; Ichigo, but most times Ichigo bottomed for him.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo whispered and looked around for the dominant lover. Spying his lover sitting in a chair beside the bed watching them, Ichigo moaned. He knew how much his lover really loved watching all four of them together. Sometimes three would do something on the bed while another would give the other a blowjob. Shivering, Ichigo made his way towards the other and kneeled between the others thighs.

Ulquiorra, Shiro and Toshiro remained on the bed, Toshiro of course still being pinned down by the albino. Ulquiorra easily pulled his clothing off, and leaned over to dominant Toshiro's mouth. The smaller moaned and leaned towards the lean male. Toshiro cried out when he felt a wet mouth envelope his erection. He spread his legs and wrapped his thighs around the albino's head. Leaning back against the headboard of the bed, Ulquiorra tugged Toshiro until his back was leaning against his chest while Shiro continued to torture the teal eyed male.

When the first finger slipped inside Toshiro, Ulquiorra started caressing his face and chest, pretty much anything he could reach. The best response he got from Toshiro was when he pinched his nipples, the nubs were hard and the white haired male arched towards his hand while he panted against Ulquiorra's neck. Tilting Toshiro's head away from his shoulder and neck, Ulquiorra accessed the pale neck and gave it a long lick. Near the end of the lick, Ulquiorra couldn't help but nip and suck at the skin.

Loving the feeling of both his lovers so close to him Toshiro reached back to grab Ulquiorra's beautiful black locks in a fist, and then doing the same with Shiro's white spikes. Ulquiorra continued to suck on the spot just beside the smallers pulse point until he knew there would be a claiming dark spot in place. Pulling back with a slight pop, Ulquiorra nibbled across Toshiro's cute slightly pointed ears and buried his fingers into Toshiros hips so that he could grind his hard flesh against the crevice of the others ass. The motion sent a 'zing' feeling through the other causing him to moan, and push back against Ulquiorra's thrusting motions. At this time, Shiro had been sitting on the bed watching the two of them play but he couldn't sit still for long. Sucking on two fingers in his mouth, Shiro leaned between Toshiro's spread legs and reached back so he could wiggle a finger inside his lover.

"You like watching them don't cha Ichi." Grimmjow growled into Ichigo's ear who was sitting on his lap stark naked with his fingers thrusting inside him. Whimpering, Ichigo leaned his head back onto his dominants shoulder as he thrust his hips into the fingers. He loved watching with Grimmjow, it was just so sexy and Grimmjow's voice was always so rough. Watching the three bodies on the bed, Ichigo couldn't help being totally aroused at the sight. His lovers were gorgeous by themselves but together it was a masterpiece.

Yelping when Grimmjow lifted Ichigo into his arms and throwing him not so gracefully onto the bed, he vaguely heard his lovers gruff voice. "Hands and Knees babe, Show me that beautiful hole of yers."

Shiro who had just finished preparing Toshiro for his cock moaned and nodded as he brushed his side against Grimmjow like a cat. "Mmm, Yea Toshiro hands and knees. Lets have you two show Ulquiorra a good time."

Groaning at the image, Grimmjow cupped the back of Shiro's neck and drew him towards him so he could shove his tongue into his lovers mouth. Shiro always tried to dominate the kiss, but after a tangle of tongue and force against each others mouth Grimmjow pulled away the victor. Nipping Shiro's bottom lip before plunging inside again, Grimmjow pulled away. When Shiro followed his mouth, Grimmjow chuckled and left his lover with a peck on his lips and neck before giving his attention to Ichigo who was now nudging his hips back against his trying to gain his attention.

"Alright ya needy bitch, I'll give ya what ya want." Grimmjow stroked his cock along Ichigo's hole and listened to the smaller give a whine and still his hips in anticipation. "Christ Ichi, I'm not going in dry ya know I don like hurtin ya." Shaking his head when his lover gave a sigh of disappointment, Grimmjow reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled a large tub of lube. They liked preparing themselves with saliva, but when the penetration happened they tended to use the lube.

Slicking himself and Shiro who was watching Ichigo with hazy eyes, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and thrust deep. The resounding scream Ichigo released caused the other three to watch him writhe beneath Grimmjow's thrusting hips happily. Toshiro clasped hands with Ichigo and wiggled his hips, hoping to entice Shiro without having to say the words. When the pale Kurosaki took hold of his hips roughly, Toshiro was pleasantly surprised when Shiro slid in slowly.

Feeling inch by delicious inch of his lovers cock sliding into him, Toshiro moaned and lay his head against Ulquiorra's thigh. When Shiro decides to go slow, it is always torture. Finally sliding in to the hilt, and listening to Ichigo cry out at Grimmjow's well aimed thrusts. Shiro reached forward and tugged both males stiff cocks gaining their attention. "How about ya show Ulqui a good time?"

Ulquiorra released a short breath, one male sucking him off was normally torture but the two beautiful males in front of him was going to be pure agony. When Ichigo frantically grabbed Toshiro's hair and pulled him towards him to receive a long sloppy kiss, Ulquiorra knew he was going to be in trouble. Both smaller males separated with an excited gasp before looking at the raven haired male. Toshiro cupped his lovers balls before nibbling and sucking on them gently because he knew Ulquiorra always loved his being played with. Ichigo who was downright flushed and pushing his hips back to meet with Grimmjow's pleasurable thrusts placed a kiss on the tip before sucking the warm flesh into his mouth.

Nose buried in Ulquiorra's pubic hair, Ichigo slurped and gulped around the hard flesh throbbing against the back of his throat. Holding a hand against the raven hairs smooth stomach to prevent him from moving too much, Ichigo proceeded to bob his head slightly. When Ulquiorra fisted the orange hair, Ichigo pulled back licking the slit before sucking the side of the shaft. Tensing in surprise, Ulquiorra curled his fingers and toes. _Why was that spot so sensitive?_

Noticing this, Toshiro nipped Ulquiorra's balls one last time before sucking on the side of the shaft opposite to Ichigo. The two males almost appeared to meet in the middle for a kiss with their mouths around him. Smirking at the idea Ichigo started to imitate Toshiro's actions as the other male kissed his way to the top before leaving a long line of saliva back to the bottom. Noticing Ichigo following him, Toshiro placed a hand around the base of the cock allowing Ichigo to place his hand over his. Together they played with the tip and started rubbing it quickly.

Ulquiorra gasped as his lovers played him like a finely tuned knew he was close and the coiling feeling in his stomach only heightened when he locked eyes with Grimmjow who thrust deeply into Ichigo's prostate causing the orange haired male to grip him harder. He knew it was over when Ichigo and Toshiro both whimpered and stuck their tongues out as though preparing themselves for what was to come. The idea of his cum on their faces marking them as his, shot him to a surprisingly strong orgasm. Warm ribbons of his pleasure splashed onto both their faces and Ulquiorra grunted before he fell back against the pillows exhausted. Toshiro and Ichigo turned towards eachother and then started licking the cum off eachothers faces.

"Ya love the taste of Ulqui Ichi? To-chan?" Shiro cackled as he continued thrusting into the smaller in front of him. Toshiro was tightening around him nicely, but he wouldn't finish without Shiro touching him. The white haired male on his knees tried pushing back towards the male but the firm hands on his hips denied him. Unhappy, the male reached back and dug his nails into his lovers pale thigh. The hitch of breath and unconscious hard thrust caused Toshiro to cry out happily and began to reach for his own erection.

When Shiro noticed his sneaky lover reaching to complete himself, Shiro scowled and slapped the hand away before it could complete its task. Beside him his brother and Grimmjow were quite the opposite, their dominant really enjoyed watching the other lovers climax without being touched. The blue haired male was pounding away in the lithe form beneath him as he continued to hold Ichigo's hands down near his head. Gasping at how deep Grimmjow was thrusting into his prostate, Ichigo panted looking towards Toshiro beside him.

Toshiro noticed Ichigo licking his lips and knew the other was begging for a kiss, since Grimmjow wasn't complying Toshiro leaned towards the strawberry and latched his mouth with the other Kurosaki. Thrusting his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, Toshiro shuddered. The only time he could dominate Ichigo was when he was being fucked by Grimmjow like this. Ichigo tended to get sloppy and didn't care to dominate the kisses. Tangling their tongues together, Toshiro nipped Ichigo's bottom lip before sucking his tongue into his mouth and then pushing it back into Ichigo's mouth.

Noticing their partners were not paying attention to them anymore, Grimmjow and Shiro shifted once more before thrusting faster towards their completion. Toshiro and Ichigo were moaning and whining into their kiss as they pushed their hips back towards their lovers and yet they didn't detach themselves from eachother. Reaching down to Toshiro's erection, Shiro gripped it and then continued to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. Swiping his thumb over the head, Shiro listened to Toshiro voice knowing he'd come soon.

"Ah!" Jerking his hips into the hand and back into his lovers thrusts, Toshiro spilt his essence onto the bed sheets and into Shiro's hand. Laying limp against his lovers harder thrusts, the white haired male continued to kiss Ichigo as he felt Shiro finish himself inside his tight lover. Looking at his brother as he collapsed beside Toshiro, Shiro couldn't help but reach up and pinch one of his nipples.

His flushed brother cried out and arched his back against the assault. Grimmjow grunted in surprise when Ichigo tightened and climaxed in one go. Gasping Grimmjow thrust a few more times before he let himself go. He loved it when Ichigo climaxed because he always pushed his hips back for his lover's cum. Sighing happily, Ichigo lay his exhausted head against Ulquiorra's pale thigh and dozed as Grimmjow slipped out of him.

Quickly grabbing a wet cloth from the bathroom, Shiro and Grimmjow cleaned their lovers as best as they could before joining them in the bed for a bit of a cuddle. It wasn't like they had anything to do.

"Merry Chr-stimas guhs." Ichigo sloppily whispered before he fell asleep. Ulquiorra brushed his hand through his hair gently but didn't say anything. Both Shiro and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Ichi." Toshiro lay contently curled against Ichigo's body. It was a good Christmas this year.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I had so much troubles writing this smut scene. Writing for five people is HARD. I mean I started in October and finished this Christmas day (EVENING). I don't think it's very good but if you guys like it lemme know okay?

Feeling a little insecure this time of year for some reason. Hmm... Somethings wrong with Fanfiction… Can't sign in (Dec.25th) Anyone else have that problem?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!**

_Love Alii xoxo _


End file.
